Fiction
by hitomi chiba
Summary: Naruto ingin melihat kejadian 50 tahun yang lalu, dimana kekasihnya belum meninggalkannya. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui satu kepastian. Dia hanya ingin mengulang kejadian sebelum kekasihnya memutuskan untuk tak memilihnya dan memilih yang lain. SasuNaru RnR
yang terjadi seharusnya memang tak pernah terjadi, menyuruhku melupakan semua kenangan tentang kita yang bagiku sangat berarti.

Kau terus mengatakan seolah itu memang tak apa-apa, kau pikir mudah melakukannya. Aku tau kau telah melupakannya tapi bagiku semua itu tak mungkin terlupa selama aku masih ingat.

...

Dengan kecanggihan alat yang dimiliki tahun 2066. Naruto seorang pria usia sepertiga abad yang tinggal menikmati masa pensiunnya mencoba alat pelihat mimpi atau sebut saja alat yang bisa melihat kejadian yang pernah kau alami sebelumnya. Kau tinggal berbaring dan tidur, lalu kau akan berada pada masa yang ingin kau ingat kembali. Senang kan?

Naruto ingin melihat kejadian 50 tahun yang lalu, dimana kekasihnya belum meninggalkannya. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui satu kepastian. Dia hanya ingin mengulang kejadian sebelum kekasihnya memutuskan untuk tak memilihnya dan memilih yang lain.

Tahun sekarang (2066)

"Sekali lagi, apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ya aku ingin menemui-'nya', aku ingin memastikan sesuatu sekali lagi."

"Tapi itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Tak akan ada yang berubah"

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Aku hanya-" Menjeda kalimatnya, pria yang sudah tak lagi muda itu tersenyum sekali lagi memastikan dia siap dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah." Pria lain yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum getir, sebelum menekan tombol-tombol yang berjejeran di depannya. "Ku harap kau tak menangis lagi.."

Tubuh pria itu terbungkus kaca tembus pandang, tertutup dari dunia luar. Dalam sekejab pria itu sudah tenang, menutup mata dan terlelap, memimpikan masa lalu..

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI. Anggap saja dunia ini zamannya Doraemon yang serba ada dan alat-alat ajaib.**

 **Hiks.. hiks saya sedih menulis fanfic ini sebenarnya, gak yakin juga kalian ikut merasakan yang aku tulis ini. Jadi jika ada yang nangis jangan minta tisu sama saya ya. Tisuku sudah habis gara-gara ni fanfic. Dan maaf jika cerita ini terlihat pasaran tapi percayalah cerita ini asli milikku gak ada plagiat karena itu melanggar aturan dunia pertulisan dan menyakiti orang lain. Maaf kebanyakan kalau begitu silahkan membaca...**

* * *

~2016~

Bress

Hujan mengguyur seluruh kota, semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Tak ada yang ingin berhujan-hujanan jika hujannya selebat ini. Kecuali mungkin orang itu memang ingin mencari penyakit atau memang ingin berhujan-hujanan.

~Naruto pov~

Hujan. Apa aku sudah sampai? Aku membuka mata dan bisa ku lihat aku memang sudah berada di tempat tujuanku 2016. Dimana tempat yang ingin aku datangi hanya untuk sebuah kepastian. Aku tahu setelah ini dia akan datang.

"Oy dobe.. Cepat berteduh." Seorang yang kukenal memperingatiku. Aku ikut berlari bersamanya dan berteduh di depan toko.

"Kau selalu saja nekat. Dasar bodoh." Orang itu mengacak rambut basahku kasar. "Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku hah..?"

"Maafkan aku.. Ku pikir kau butuh privasi tadi ehehe.. " Tertawa canggung, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada pria disampingku ini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi pasti akan sama seperti dulu

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau tak pergi tadi. Perempuan pink itu memaksaku, harusnya kau bertindak seperti biasanya. Mengusir para wanita itu." Pria disampingku menggenggam tanganku yang dingin. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang sudah lama menghilang dariku. "Kau itu kenapa? Kau aneh.. " Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Aku sudah tahu kisah ini, ini sudah terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu. Mengalihkan pandanganku, kulihat pria tinggi disampingku yang juga sedang melihatku. Menghembuskan nafas, menyakinkan diriku, Aku bisa melewati ini sekali lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa.. " Melepas genggaman tangan besarnya, kini kutangkup kedua pipi putih yang sangat halus, memandang mata hitam yang selalu menghipnotisku untuk tak berkedip. "Aku tak apa-apa." menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Agak menjinjit karena memang tinggi tubuhku yang hanya sebatas bahunya. "Aku tak apa-apa Suke.. Aku sangat baik." Ku berikan senyuman terbaikku, senyum yang memang ku berikan tulus dulu, entah seperti apa sekarang, tapi aku memang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Kalian tahu pria dihadapanku ini kekasihku. Jangan memplototiku seperti itu, ini sudah biasa di negara kami bahkan sudah dilegalkan, jadi tak masalah siapa kekasihku kan. Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria tampan, kaya, di puja banyak orang dan pastinya kebanggaan keluarga. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak jaman sekolah sma dan saat lulus kami masih pacaran, mungkin jika dihitung sudah 4 tahun kami pacaran. Takkan kuceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengan pria tampan ini. Karena sangat panjang perjuangan kami untuk bisa bersama dan setelah kami berpacaran pun masih banyak penghalang untuk kami.

"Kau jangan lari lagi.. Tetap bersamaku. Berjanjilah~" Sasuke memelukku erat, memandang bola mata biruku yang katanya adalah pemandangan favoritnya. "Jangan menyerah untuk kebersamaan kita.. Karena kita akan selalu bersama melewati penghalang hubungan ini."

Aku tahu perkataannya sangatlah menenangkan, tapi kuingatkan! Itu dulu. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, sekarang rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tes

Apa-apaan air mata ini, seharusnya ini tak ada. Aku tak menangis. Ayolah Naruto kau bisa menjalani seperti dulu.

.

"Sasuke ayo kita berlomba sampai apartemen!" Aku berpindah berdiri di depan Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhku basah oleh hujan. Menghilangkan airmata yang seharusnya memang tak muncul. "Jika kau menang kau bebas melakukannya malam ini." Aku berlari mendahului Sasuke. "Ahahaha.. jika kau kalah, kau harus membersihkan apartemen.. " Aku terus berlari tertawa dalam hujan dan dibelakang sana Sasuke sudah mengejarku. Larinya cepat dan dengan mudah dia menyusulkan, menangkapku. Memeluk tubuhku erat dan membawaku dalam putaran seperti film-film India.

Ini harusnya menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan, harusnya aku tertawa lepas dan aku memang melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kenangan ini membuatku ingin mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Ahahaha.. baiklah-baiklah kau menang kali ini." Masih dalam putaran, aku menggenggam tangan yang memelukku erat. "Turunkan aku Suke.." Mencoba merengek kali ini dan Sasuke memang menurunkanku, menghadapkanku padanya.

"Ayo cepat pulang.." Sasuke menarik tanganku, membawaku dalam hujan yang masih juga belum berhenti. Ingin aku menahan tangan yang menarikku, mencegah untuk pergi ke apartemen yang sudah kami tempati selama 2 tahun sejak kami lulus Sma. Orang tua kami dan semua orang yang kami kenal hanya tahu kami tinggal bersama karena kami satu universitas. Orang tua kami hanya tahu bahwa aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman baik. Tak ada yang tahu hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

"Sa_sasuke.. " Memandang punggung kokoh yang selalu menjadi sandaranku. Aku melepas tangannya dan berlari menembus hujan, mendongakkan wajahku dan berteriak pada hujan.

"SASUKE... AISHITERU"

Tak akan ada orang lain yang melihat tingkahku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang tak jauh dariku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, ternyata aku tak bisa melihat Sasuke dalam hujan. Buram, aku tak bisa melihat senyumnya dan wajah yang penuh kasih sayang yang hanya untukku. Aku tak bisa melihat itu sekarang. Kabur dan buram tapi dulu tak seperti ini..

"NARUTO AISHITERU"

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

.

Aku sampai diapartemen dengan basah kuyup, tertawa bersama saat melihat pemilik apartemen ini marah-marah dan kami malah berlari. Apartemen yang kami sewa memang bukan apartemen mewah, tapi setidaknya tidaklah buruk untuk anak konglomerat seperti Sasuke.

Kami masih tertawa sampai di depan apartemen, sambil menunggu Sasuke membuka pintu aku masih tertawa juga.

"Tadi itu lucu, kau lihat wajahnya seperti akan meledak ahahaha.. " Aku masih tertawa, tak memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini terdiam, melihat ruang tengah apartemen kami tanpa berkedip. Aku jadi ikut melihat ke ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Ayah.. Kakak.. "

Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa bagian cerita ini.

.

Seteleh mengganti pakaian yang basah aku dan Sasuke kini menemui tamu yang sangat tak terduka. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang menemui tamu itu, aku beralasan membuatkan makan malam yang sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu alasan Ayah dan kakak Sasuke berkunjung ke apartemen.

Aku mulai menyiapkan makan malam, menyiapkan yang terbaik yang bisa aku hidangkan walau akan sia-sia aku tetap melakukannya.

"Naru.. "

Akh.. tanganku terkena pisau saat ku dengar Sasuke memanggilku, kusembunyikan tanganku yang terluka di balik punggung, menggenggam erat tanganku. Menahan perih dan luka yang semakin banyak menetes ke lantai. Mencoba mengganti rasa sakit dengan senyuman saat Sasuke sudah ada dihadapanku.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar.. Kau nanti makan saja duluan, mungkin aku akan pulang larut."

"Ya ya ya sana pergi, aku jadi bebas malam ini hehehe.. " Mendorong Sasuke dengan tanganku satunya dan tertawa.

Mengacak rambutku sebelum pergi Sasuke menyempatkan diri mencuri ciuman di bibirku dan setelah itu berlari menghindariku yang mengamuk, mengejarnya sampai pintu depan. Setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi aku kembali ke dapur, membarsihkan luka yang kini terasa sangat perih atau ini luka hatiku.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa kau menangis Naruto, kau tak menangis waktu itu. Kau tetap memasak dan menunggu Sasuke pulang, bahkan kau seharusnya kau tak teriris pisau. Kau harusnya tak seperti ini bodoh.. hiks.. hiks.. "

.

.

.

Dingin

Ini sangat dingin.

"Sa..Sasu.. "

'Naruto baka! Kenapa kau juga memimpikan hal itu, kau saja dalam mimpi kenapa malah bemimpi. Bangun baka!'

Aku ingin ini berakhir saja, aku tak ingin melihat hal selanjutnya. Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia mimpi ini. Sasuke tolong aku.. bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku ingin bangun, aku tak ingin memimpikan ini lagi. Tolong siapapun sadarkan aku..

~Naruto pov end~

.

.

Tahun sekarang (2066)

Tubuh dalam kaca itu memberontak ingin lepas dari dunia mimpi, walau tak terikat tubuh itu tak bisa bergerak bebas hanya gerakan kecil tanda penyerahan. Sementara pria lain yang memantau hanya melihat tak berbuat apapun. Bagaimanapun tak semudah itu terbangun dari alat pelihat mimpi, akan bahaya jika dipaksakan bangun dan tak melihat kejadiannya secara menyeluruh. Jika itu dilakukan, bisa membuat hilang ingatan dan mempengaruhi masa depan juga, mungkin.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu sampai pasien selesai dengan mimpinya.

.

.

Tahun 2016 mimpi Naruto

Sepasang kelopak mata tan terbuka, menampilkan iris sewarna langit yang terlihat meredup. Terduduk kembali. Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya erat, meneteskan air mata kembali. Dirinya tak berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata. Apa memang dirinya harus menyelesaikan mimpi ini. Tapi Naruto sudah cukup melihat mimpinyaa, dia sudah sangat cukup.

"Takkan berguna. Sejak awal ini memang pilihanku, untuk apa aku mundur. Aku akan melihatnya hingga akhir dan mendengar darinya langsung bahwa dia benar-benar melepasku.. "

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar. Mandi dengan cepat, mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang dia miliki. Menyemprotkan parfum milik Sasuke yang sangat dia sukai dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia melihat-lihat setiap sudut apartemen yang dia tempati bersama Sasuke. Mengingat kebersamaan mereka.

Sejak semalam Sasuke belum menghubunginya, untuk yang ini dia tak tau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di luar sana. Tetapi nanti saat dia di taman, dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan semuanya akan jelas.

.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti kemana arah kakinya melangkah, mungkin mengunjungi tempat kenangannya dengan Sasuke hal yang menyenangkan. Sedikit melenceng dari ceerita asli tak masalah kan? Yang penting nanti sore dia harus di taman. Dan seharian peenuh dalam mimpinya Naruto mengunjungi tempat kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

 **Taman**

Tempat dulu Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dengan kejutan yang tak pernah dia lupakan. Bagaimana mungkin lupa. Waktu itu Sasuke membuatnya kelimpungan, seharian penuh Sasuke tak bicara padanya. Sasuke juga membuatnya terkunci di toilet sekolah hingga sore hari lalu begitu dirinya keluar Kiba berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik. Memberi kabar Sasuke kecelakaan di sekitar taman dan seketika saat itu juga dunia Naruto berhenti. Dirinya berlari kencang menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Air mata berjatuhan sepanjang jalan.

Itu hal percuma yang dia lakukan, saat sampai di taman dia tak mendapati apapun. Mengelilingi taman mencari Sasuke. Hari sudah malam. Naruto yang putus asa waktu itu terduduk dibangku taman, menangis dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

Dan betapa bodoh wajahnya kala itu, saat lampu menyorot dirinya dan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya dengan baju seperti pangeran, membawa bunga, berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya waktu itu, berlutut pada Naruto yang masih menangis mengatakan 'Will you my boyfriend'

.

Naruto beranjak pergi dari taman, meninggalkan kenangan yang masih dia kenang sampai kapanpun.. Menuju tempat kenangan lainnya.

.

 **Taman Bermain**

Tempat kencan pertama dia dan Sasuke, dia hampir mati muda di kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dia yang takut hantu dipaksa oleh Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam, jadilah dia berteriak kencang saat hantu jadi-jadian itu menakutinya. Dan dengan seenak hatinya Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di tengah-tengah rumah hantu, membiarkan dirinya ketakutan dan hampir mati pingsan.

Menangis, tentu saja Naruto menangis. Didepannya saat ini sosok hantu jadi-jadian menghampirinya, menyudutkan dia ketembok. Naruto bahkan sudah berteriak sampai suaranya habis, hantu itu tak juga pergi. Dan seenak rambut pantat ayam kekasihnya hantu itu memeluknya membuatnya pingsan seketikan. Setelah dirinya dievakuasi dan sadar, Naruto marah-marah saat tahu ini semua kerjaan Sasuke dan untuk hantu yang memeluknya itu adalah Sasuke sendiri. Benar-benar kekasih yang romantis kan..

.

Dan sekali lagi itu hanya kenangan, kenangan yang juga tak mungkin dia lupakan dan akan dia ingat sampai dia tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

.

 **Cafe**

Dia ingat saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian bekerja paruh waktu untuk menyewa sebuah cafe kejutan untuk dirinya. Sasuke bisa saja meminta dari orang tuanya. Tapi yang namanya Sasuke, orang paling keras kepala dan juga orang teraneh yang pernah Naruto temui. Dengan susah payah selama sebulan penuh Sasuke bekerja kesana-kemari dan Naruto tak mengetahuinya waktu itu. Yang Naruto tahu Sasuke jadi jarang menemaninya, tapi begitu dia menelpon Sasuke dan berkata 'kangen' Sasuke akan datang menemuinya walaupun pada saat itu kondisi Sasuke sangat lelah dia tetap menemui Naruto.

Naruto marah-marah lagi dengan sikap Sasuke, waktu acara pun Sasuke sempat tumbang karena kelelahan dan dengan santainya Sasuke bilang 'Untukmu haruslah yang spesial'. Naruto tak bisa tak bisa bersikap layaknya ibu yang anaknya bandel. Dengan telaten Naruto merawat Sasuke yang drop selama tiga hari.

.

Masih banyak kenangannya dengan Sasuke. Semuanya Naruto ingat, bahkan kenangan saat di teras toko waktu hujan dan sampai saat sore nanti di taman. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas. Satu hal yang tak dia ingat. 'Sasuke yang mengucapkan melepas dirinya' ingatan itu hanya samar. Naruto terlalu pengecut, dia lari tak mau mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang dia pengecut. Apa salahnya memang? Untuk itu, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian selama puluhan tahun. Naruto baru memiliki keberanian sekarang untuk mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang tak pernah dia dengar

.

Selesai mengingat kenangannya dengan Sasuke, kini Naruto berada di taman. Menunggu kepastian yang ingin dia dengar, mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya melakukan melihat mimpi masa lalunya. Setelah mendengarnya mungkin dia akan menikmati sisa hidunya dengan tenang.

Memejamkan matanya, menata hatinya yang siap terluka kembali.

"Naruto-kun! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara seorang wanita menyadarkan Naruto dari angan-angannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, dia siap menerima semuanya kali ini.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto berdiri, menyuruh wanita bernama Sakura itu duduk dan dia juga duduk kembali. Sekedar basa-basi seperti dulu, Naruto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya seperti biasa, seolah dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dengan siapa kau Sakura-chan?"

"Aku dengan seseorang dong.. Akan kukenalkan padamu Naruto-kun, kau pasti terkejut. Kau tunggu disini aku akan kembali.. " Sakura berlari menuju seseorang dan menarik orang itu untuk berjalan menuju Naruto. Naruto tak terkejut kali ini, dia sudah tahu.

"Nah, Naruto-kun mungkin kau sudah sangat mengenal orang di sampingku ini, tapi biar kau terkejut aku akan memberitahumu.. " Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, memandang orang disampingya, meminta dukungan. "Aku dan Sasuke-kun, orang disampingku ini. Akan segera menikah!"

Naruto tak menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya seperti dulu, ingatkan lagi! 'Dia sudah tahu yang akan terjadi semuanya'. Naruto sekarang tersenyum menyalami tangan dua orang yang berbahagia itu. Saat mata birunya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Sasuke, kali ini Naruto tak bisa menahan wajah terlukanya. Naruto memandang Sasuke, meminta suatu kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Hubungan yang dihancurkan oleh pembangun pondasi hubungan itu sendiri.

"Sakura.. bisa kau tinggalkan sebentar dua sahabat ini." Sasuke terus memandang Naruto yang tak memandang dirinya lagi, memilih memandang burung merpati yang terbang disekitar mereka.

"Aku mengerti! Dua sahabat ini akan berbicara serius. Baiklah.. baiklah mungkin aku kan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku tunggu di mobil jika kau sudah selesai Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sudah pergi. Kini hanya ada keheningan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto mencoba untuk tak menangis lagi. Naruto kuat mendengarnya kali ini.

"Naruto.. " Sasuke menampilkan wajah kecewanya, Naruto tak mau melihatnya. Setidaknya dengarlah ucapannya kali ini. Sasuke berpindah tempat berlutut di hadapan Nartuo yang menunduk. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali.." Sasuke menatap dalam mata biru yang selalu dia kagumi.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu.. Aku akan kembali mencarimu setelah semuanya selesai. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aishiteru Naruto.. " Sasuke bangkit memeluk tubuh bergetar Naruto, menyampaikan pesan yang tak pernah Naruto dengar. Pesan yang membuatnya takut. Tapi nyatanya pesan itu adalah janji Sasuke yang tak pernah melepas dirinya.

Naruto menangis di taman, memandang Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Penglihatannya kabur, setelah Sasuke menghilang semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Tahun Sekarang (2066)

Kelopak mata tan yang sudah berkerut itu terbuka, menampilkan mata biru yang masih memancarkan keindahannya. Seseorang menghampirinya menyodorkan air putih dan di minumnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku.." Suara itu bergetar.

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Tapi apa tak terlambat untuk memperbaikinya? Sudah 50 tahun berlalu, apa masih bisa..

"Kau tahu Naruto.. " Menjeda ucapannya, sosok berambut hitam yang dirambutnya sudah tumbuh rambut putih menandakan usia yang tidak lagi muda itu. Sepertinya siap membongkar rahasia lainnya lagi. "Aku tak pernah menikah dengan Sakura atau siapapun.. "

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke.. Kau jadi jones sampai kakek-kakek! Aku saja menikah walau istriku meninggal sesudah pernikahan, setidaknya aku menikah."

"Berisik kau.. Ini salahmu yang menghilang begitu saja. Sudah kukatakan aku akan mencarimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Diusia kita ini apa masih bisa kita memperbaiki semuanya Sasuke.. Aku dan kau memulai dari awal."

"Naruto.. Ayo kita perbaiki semuanya.. Anggap saja ini sama seperti dulu saat kita baru bertemu. Kita mengenal kembali masing-masing. Memulai cerita yang baru.. "

.

.

.

Mungkin ini bukan cerita romantis romeo dan juliet, atau kisah putri tidur yang menunggu sang pangeran datang menciumnya. Atau kisah pangeran yang di kutuk menjadi si buruk rupa dan menunggu seorang putri pemberani menyelamatkannya. Kisah ini hanyalah kisah yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun tetapi akan tersimpan dalam hati siapapun yang ingin menyimpannya.

 **Fin**

 **Tisu aku abis buat bikin cerita ini, jangan pada minta tisu ya..**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, cerita ini terinpirasi dari sebuah Novel yang berjudul 'Hujan' punyanya Tere Liye. Jika ada yang ngerasa familiar ya itu saya terinpirasi dari sana dan juga. Alat-alat Doraemon yang selalu memukau saya.**

 **Untuk terakhiran terima kasih buat kalian yang mau membaca cerita ini, siapa tahu ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak review..**

 **ありがとうございます**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


End file.
